


Cold One

by lolwhythough



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolwhythough/pseuds/lolwhythough
Summary: Kristoff has something important to tell Anna.Right after he finishes this drink.Wait no-okay after this one.Okay this time for sur-





	Cold One

**Author's Note:**

> Olaf's Frozen Adventure inspired this somehow?

It’s a bad habit and he knows it.

  
“Sorry sorry…” Kristoff stumbles a bit as he makes his way through the kitchen. Anna watches with a careful eye, subtly pushing fragile things out of the way.

  
“You don’t have to apologize! I know it’s a thing you guys do after work.” She reaches for the water pitcher and pours him a glass. “It’s a bonding thing. Really, it’s not a big deal! Just maybe…” She hands it to him and he takes it with a little too much force, water sloshes over both their arms, “Take it a little easy on the hard stuff?”

  
“Yes. Of course. Yes.” He sits heavily on a kitchen stool and it creaks in protest. Even in a castle, everything is a little too small for him.

  
He had decided to go through the kitchen entryway, as it had a back door for the cooks. As a result, it was less intimidating than walking through the front gates. Plus, it seemed like the most likely place Anna would be at midnight. He rests his chin in his hand, so his voice comes out muffled, “I just had to get back here to tell you.”

  
Anna raises an eyebrow; her interest is peaked. “Tell me what?”

  
Kristoff hums, eyes closed. “C’mere.”

  
She does, her hair brushes against his shoulder and he smiles, “You, Anna, you…” He motions to her with his hands, searching for the right words. “You must have the best butt in Arandelle.”

  
Anna face falls in shock and Kristoff’s face mirrors it. There’s a moment of silence, and it seems something within his drunken, struggling brain realizes maybe that wasn’t the thing to say.

  
She laughs, throwing her head back. It’s a loud, genuine sound. He exhales a sigh of relief.

  
“You really think so?” She asks, swiveling her hips. He nods and puts his hand over his chest.

  
“Cross’m heart.”

  
“You stumbled all the way back here to tell me that urgent message?” Her right hand has found its way to his hair now, gently smoothing it.

  
“T’be fair, it was probably time to come home. You know? Needed to see your freckled face.” He leaned back, head lightly hitting the cupboard behind him. A comfortable silence fell over them and Kristoff’s head lolled to the side, resting on Anna’s shoulder. Soon enough, a soft snoring sounded.

  
“Hey.” She shook him. “You can’t sleep in the kitchen!”

  
“Don’t see why not.” His lips barely parted as he spoke, “’ve already set up camp.” He patted the stool underneath him. Anna rolled her eyes and bent down to slip his arm over her shoulder.

“Wait. Hold on I-“ Kristoff made a strangled sort of noise as he was pulled to his feet. His feet, however, had decided to fail him. Anna struggled, unable to support his weight. Their momentum pulled them towards the counter in front of them and the glass pitcher was knocked onto the floor. Glass erupted into pieces by their feet. For a moment, they stood in shocked silence.

  
Kristoff placed a stiff hand on the counter top. “I think I’m gunna be sick.”

  
“You better not!” Anna warned, shaking a finger at him. “I swear if you throw up in this kitchen you’re not going out with your work buddies again.”

  
Kristoff’s face began to pale and he raised a hand to his mouth. “I can live with that.”

  
“I mean it! Kristoff I swear I will…! Will…! I don’t know! Just don’t do it, okay?!” Granted, it was kind of her fault for pulling him to his feet so fast. But beer-breath was one thing, puking in the place she ate was another!

  
“I’m…” He took a deep breath. “Fine. Not gunna do it. See?”

  
She stared at his face for a moment, scrutinizing. He gave her a cheesy grin and a thumbs up. “Good. Let’s go.” She nudged him forward, his arm still over her shoulder. Together, they stumbled and tripped their way through the hallway.

When they finally reached the castles massive spiral staircase, Kristoff paused. He craned his head up, squinting.  
“No.”

The next day the head chef would find his smallest water pitcher in pieces on his kitchen floor. Equally odd, three maids found the Princess and the Ice Master curled into one another at the base of the main staircase, both snoring softly.

  
At least it wasn’t the kitchen.


End file.
